Kira Winter
Kira Winter is the artist name of a popluar japanese producer, singer, actress and part of the "Use Your Imagination" - Project.. She´s known for her hit "Kaito". Rise in Popularity Before Discovery Kira Winter, actually called Mary Kyoko Nakamura, has told the public little about her personal and early life, another thing which many find funny to compare to the open Mimi Akie (Rock Angel), who also used to be considered much less successful than Nakamura. All that is known, has been told by family and friends, she herself rarely talks about it. Nakamura spent the first 14 years of her life in Tokushima. In school she was known for her passion for cosplay. She´d even appear to a lesson as characters from various manga and anime. Still, friends and family both said, that she never seemed quite satisfied with her life there, which made her run away from home in 2007. Nakamura went to Tokyo to a good friend and wanted to study music, although back then only beeing 15 years old. She soon was found by the police and taken back to her family, where she lived normally again, while her parents kept a close eye on her. In 2008 her music teacher had a long talk with her parents to explain Nakamura´s great musical talent and that she could get a place at the university, which was her biggest wish and a good possibilty for her. Finally the parents agreed and Nakamura again moved to Tokyo. There she put a lot of effort into her university career and next to it helped out in several proffesional bar and event bands to pratice and to finance her study. In late 2009 Nakamura had enough of the university life and simply left. Because of that, she had a big fight with her family, who had never wanted her to go studying in the first place, had finally agreed and financed a great deal of it and now were angry, she just stopped. One year Nakamura lived on in Tokyo for the bit of money, she got here and there for small jobs. She made many friends, while visiting many cosplay events. Two of them told her about the "UYI" auditions and Nakamura decided to attend. 1st & 2nd Album She impressed Wong and Shiina a lot, who were jury in the audition and in December Nakamura got a contract and started recording. Nakamura was sure what she wanted: The artist name "Kira Winter", an cosplay image and a lot of featuring - and she got what she wanted. Her first single was released just after two week recording and mixing: "Mikou Hatsune" (feat. Vocaloid). Shiina had been directing the recording works and told in an interview for a magazine, that she was impressed by Nakamura´s eagerness, perseverance and talent, but that she was the kind of person, who had to do everything herself. So things were difficult, when Nakamura was convinced of one way, which more experianced Shiina thought wrong or not quite right and they´d start to argue. But all in all the creators and managers of the "UYI" - Project were satisfied with Nakamura. And so was the public: "Mikou Hatsune" sold quite well for a newcomer, but reviewers gave most of the credit to Vocaloid and not Nakamura. Nakamura didn´t let herself be stopped by this and released two more singles: "Ciel Phantomhive" (feat. Kuroshitsuji) and "Kaito" (one version alone and one feat. Vocaloid). The version of "Kaito", which Nakamura sang alone became her biggest hit so far. It was taken as second themesong for Betha Sail´s anime series "Taransania" and soon topped various charts. It was the same with her first album "Ciel Phantomhive". Nearly each song of Nakamura referrs to an anime or anime character, from whoms perspective Nakamura mostly sings. The second album "Down The Rabbit Hole" came in early 2011, with the following singles: "Misa Amane", "Space Song" and "Koi Wa Sensou". It did not sell as well as "Ciel Phantomhive", but still was quite successfull. After the album the single "Chii" came, which was used as themesong for "DN: The Good Guys Always Win" and was a success, nearly like "Kaito". Discography *Ciel Phantomhive *Down The Rabbit Hole Category:Female Category:Asian Category:UYI Member Category:Actor Category:Singer Category:Producer Category:JPop Artist Category:JRock Artist Category:Japanese Category:Taiwanese